


V is for Vines

by TobytheWise



Series: ABC Prompt [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Texting, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Dean sits down on his couch and waits to see if this random person will respond. A small smile plays on his lips as his phone dings again. This time the vine is two people walking down the street. The person behind the camera runs up behind one of them and jumpscares him. The guy screams and slowly merges his scream into the song ‘I’m gonna swing from the chandelier’. Dean giggles at the dude’s smooth thinking and smiles at the text that follows. I wish I was as smooth as this guy but since I’m not I’ll just rightout admit that my day’s a lot better since I met you ;)





	V is for Vines

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Apparently I fucked up and forgot to post U so if you are looking for that letter it will be posted after W! Sorry for the confusion! ;D  
> Thank you so much bnegative for the prompt!! This is the letter V for my ABC Prompts! I hope you enjoy

Dean’s phone chirps with a new text. He opens it without looking to see who it’s from and is surprised when the link for a vine pops up. Dean clicks the link and watches a pug walk up to a butterfly and hears a girls voice say, ‘look at the butterfly Bentley.’ The pug then proceeds to eat the butterfly and run away as the girl screams at the dog. Dean laughs even harder when another text pops up saying, **My day.** **I’m the butterfly in this scenario lol.**

Dean has no idea who’s texting him but he decides not to worry about it. What’s the harm in sending vines to a random stranger? So he finds the link to a different funny vine. This one has a guy running up a ramp, like the kind obstacle courses have. The guy almost gets to the top before he face plants and slowly slides back down.  **You’re day must be going better than this dude’s right?**

Dean sits down on his couch and waits to see if this random person will respond. A small smile plays on his lips as his phone dings again. This time the vine is two people walking down the street. The person behind the camera runs up behind one of them and jumpscares him. The guy screams and slowly merges his scream into the song ‘I’m gonna swing from the chandelier’. Dean giggles at the dude’s smooth thinking and smiles at the text that follows.  **I wish I was as smooth as this guy but since I’m not I’ll just rightout admit that my day’s a lot better since I met you ;)**

Shoot. Dean knows he didn’t give his number to anyone new today. He feels really bad but he can’t string this person along. He’s gotta tell the truth. He sends a vine of a group of women sitting on the floor doing yoga along with the grinch. The leading woman takes a deep breath and says,  **‘** Release all of the sounds trapped in your mind.’ The grinch breathes out and lets out a high and super long scream. This one always cracks Dean up. He adds,  **Don’t be mad and feel free to release all your trapped anger on me but I’m not the person you met today. I’m pretty sure you have the wrong number :/**

It doesn’t take long for another text to come through.  **You’re not the cute guy from the coffee shop?**

**Well, I am a very handsome man but sadly I’m not the one you met at the coffee shop. Just got home from work. Sorry!**

Dean’s pleasantly surprised to get another vine. He opens it and starts to outright laugh. It’s the vine where Ronald McDonald goes a bit crazy and jumps up onto the counter and starts screaming ‘let’s get outta your mind’ and dumping drinks on his head.  **Well, looks like I’m drinking until I’m ‘outta my mind’**

Dean sends back a vine where the girl behind the camera says ‘Hey, I’m a lesbian’ then the boy she’s taping smiles and says ‘I thought you were American?’  **Well, that guy is more clueless than this boy. If you start out a conversation by sending vines you are obviously a catch ;)** Yeah, it might be a mistake to flirt with someone who Dean doesn’t even know the gender of but he’s had a long day and decided to just go with it. 

The vine the person sends back has a guy running into the room where a guy is sitting on the couch and shooting a gun into the air. The guy sitting on the couch flails onto the floor and then turns and angrily shouts, ‘this is why mom doesn’t fucking love you!’  **Telling lies makes mommy not love you… Don’t worry. You don’t have to talk to me, I’ll just leave you alone…**

**Hey. No pity parties allowed! Here’s something to make you smile.** Dean sends a vine where a rollercoaster is stuck at the top of the track. Suddenly the music to ‘What is love? Baby don’t hurt me!’ starts playing as all occupants of the rollercoaster begin bobbing their heads.

**This is literally me so don’t worry about hurting my feelings. I am positive I’m not what you’re looking for.**  Dean’s heart speeds up as he opens the link. He hopes this person is cute!! Then he bursts out laughing as the vine starts playing and shows a literal toad dabbing!

**Well now I’m very interested because this is literally what I’ve always looked for ;)**

**Fine. Here.** Dean opens the message to find an actual photo message instead of a link. He opens it and his breath stops. The picture is of a guy with beautiful blue eyes, messy dark hair, a chiseled jaw, and perfect lips. The guy is hot!

**Damn!! The guy who gave you the wrong number is a dumbass because you are gorgeous!** There’s a chance that Dean’s laying it on too thick but he shrugs it off. What’s he got to lose?

**Now that you’ve seen me I think it’s only fair you send me a pic to prove you’re as handsome as you claim.**

Dean can’t find the flaw in that logic. So of course, he sends a vine instead. He finds one where a guy sits in an office chair wearing sunglasses and talks in a somewhat feminine voice. He twirls a bit on the chair and says, ‘oh yes, i love working in this office. I get along with everyone so well.’ then it shows the same guy walking through random cubicles while yelling, ‘of course I’m not going to your daughter’s baby shower Janice, now fuck off!’

Dean’s face breaks out into a smile when he gets a vine in return. It’s of a little boy sitting in the back of a car screaming the lyrics of ‘what are you waiting for!’ It’s actually really cute. Dean breaks down and sends the hot guy a selfie.

Dean nervously chews his lip waiting for a reply. He’s surprised when the guy sends a vine instead of a text. Dean opens it and watches as some lady talks like she’s in an infomercial and says ‘now two shots of vodka’ and proceeds to pour almost an entire bottle worth of vodka into a glass.  **Me tonight knowing I’m officially missing out on two cute guys….**

Dean grins and feels his cheeks heat up.  **Who says you’re missing out??**

The hot guy responds with another vine. This time it’s of a guy yelling ‘That’s it! You’re on time out! Get on top of the fridge right now!’ And then it shows the same guy crawling on top of a fridge muttering ‘this house is a total nightmare’.  **Time out time out time out. There’s no way that you’d consider even talking to me if it hadn’t been for my sweetass vines. My brother says I’m a socially awkward ugly duckling…**

**You’re brother sounds like an ass. And you are the opposite of ugly. I’m Dean, by the way.** Then he sends a vine of two guys saying ‘hey professor, watch this!’ and then they kiss. Dean adds,  **And if you’re wondering, I am interested in guys ;)**

Hot guy sends a new vine. It’s of a guy singing while sitting at an electric piano. ‘Is there anything better than pussy? Yes, a really good book.’  **This describes my sexuality pretty spot on. ;D**

Dean can’t stop from snorting. The guy is funny!  **I noticed your phone number has the same area code as mine. Is there any chance you’d like to get dinner with me?**

Dean isn’t even a little bit surprised when he gets a vine in answer. This time the video is literally the front of a Chili’s. Nothing out of the ordinary, until a guy in his boxers jumps out and obnoxiously says, ‘Hi! Welcome to Chili’s!’  **Is that a yes?** Dean asks.

**Hell yeah! And I’m really hoping you’re not catfishing me right now…**

**Cross my heart I’m not! I really wanna take you on a date! But can I get your name so you’re not devastatingly handsome as your contact name in my phone.**

**Castiel. But you can call me Cas.**


End file.
